Never Leave You
by PahouaYang
Summary: What would have happened if Bellatrix made Ron watch Hermione be tortured? Just a short story with two chapters. Enjoy!
1. Torture

Bellatrix had just noticed that the trio had the sword of Gryffindor that was supposed to be in her vault. She looked at everyone and screamed to everyone at Malfoy Manor. "GET OUT!" She grabbed Harry and Ron and said "PUT THE BOYS IN THE CELLAR! I WANT TO HAVE A TALK WITH THIS ONE! GIRL TO GIRL!" Ron knew Hermione was in great danger and begged "NO, NO TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" Bellatrix laughed as he watched Ron struggle as Wormtail tried to bring Ron and Harry down to the cellar.

"Well well well, looks like your little boyfriend, will just have to hear you scream." Bellatrix said to Hermione.

"NO PLEASE TAKE ME I BEG YOU! TAKE ME!" Ron was basically on the verge of tears begging Bellatrix. He did not want Hermione to get hurt. Hearing her scream will kill him. Wormtail continued to drag them downstairs and Hermione was left with Bellatrix. Ron watched while being dragged, the look of fear on Hermione's face until they could see her no more.

Harry and Ron were thrown viciously in the cellar by Wormtail as Hermione began to scream. Hearing her piercing scream made Ron extremely angry and melted his heart. He couldn't do anything to help Hermione and hearing her scream definitely was one of the biggest pains in the world. Hearing her screams down in the cellar was worse because the room echoed.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?" Bellatrix yelled as she sent curses at Hermione. Hermione couldn't do anything else but scream. She felt pain all through her body and had no energy to respond.

"PLEASE! PLEASE WE DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix just laughed and threw her on the ground.

"LIAR! THAT SWORD WAS IN MY VAULT AND YOU GUYS STOLE IT!" Bellatrix yelled. "CRUCIO!" Out of Hermione came another high pitched, painful scream. Hermione wanted the pain to just stop.

Down in the cellar, Ron was banging and slamming on the rock walls. Harry tried to calm him down, telling him that slamming on the walls wouldn't help anything.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Ron demanded. Ron kicked into the wall once more and ran his hands through his hair. What can he do? He couldn't just leave Hermione up there being tortured. Every single scream he heard felt like a stab in his chest. Then came another scream. Ron ran to the bars where him and Harry were brought to and screamed "HERMIONE!"

"AHHHHH! STOP PLEASE! WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Hermione begged. She was practically out of tears at this point. Without allowing her to say anything else, Bellatrix sent another curse at her. Hermione thrashed on the floor and pain was sent through her body once more. Hermione was sobbing and begging Bellatrix to stop, but she didn't give in.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cursed at Hermione as she watched her be in pain. Bellatrix ran over to Hermione and bent down by her side. "YOU REALLY WANT TO LIE TO ME? I KNOW YOU STOLE IT FROM MY VAULT!" Bellatrix then grabbed her knife and started carving into Hermione's arm while Hermione kicked and screamed. Bellatrix held her down until she was finished with her work. With every single letter carved, excruciating pain ran through Hermione. Bellatrix laughed with evil while Hermione continued to sob and scream. Bellatrix finally got up and stared at her work that she had carved into Hermione's arm. She loved it. She loved seeing her victims beg and cry for her to stop. She laughed once more and kicked Hermione in the stomach. "When I'm done with you, you will wish I would have just killed you, you filthy little mudblood."

Honestly, Hermione wished she would have just killed her. She would rather die than be tortured like this. She stared down at her arm and saw the letters that were forever carved into her arm. M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Mudblood is one of the worst things to be called, after years of being called that, she actually started to believe it.

"You won't tell me anything, alright. Let's bring up one of your little friends up here, maybe they'll tell me something. WORMTAIL! Bring me the red headed one!" Bellatrix demanded. Wormtail did so and ran down to the cellar to grab Ron. Harry tried his best to stop him, but was knocked against the wall. Ron tried to get Wormtail's grip off of him but couldn't. Then they reached the top where Hermione was lying still, on the ground. No, she couldn't be dead, she can't be dead Ron repeated in his head. Bellatrix walked up to Ron and pulled at his hair.

"Tell me the truth, where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix wanted the truth and she wanted it now. She had no idea that her sword was a fake.

"We didn't steal it. It came to us in a moment of need." Ron said.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix then slapped Ron right across the face. Hermione gasped as she watched him be slapped.

"No, no please don't hurt Ron. Please." Hermione pleaded. Bellatrix turned around at the sound of her weak voice.

"What was that mudblood?" Bellatrix said with a snicker. As Bellatrix grew closer, Hermione tried her best not to look at her in the eye. She cried once more and just wanted to get out of there. Bellatrix went back to Ron and said "Maybe you'll tell me something after watching your little girlfriend in some pain. CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed once again. Ron watched with fright and horror as the girl he loves most was being tortured. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. When Bellatrix noticed this, she ran to him, tied his hands with rope, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and she pulled his hair until they were facing each other.

"YOU WATCH YOUR LITTLE MUDBLOOD CRY AND PLEAD! LOOK AT HER!" Bellatrix grabbed his head and turned it toward Hermione as she sent another curse at her. He couldn't help but look. Ron's eyes were now filled with tears and were rushing down his face. If only his hands were untied, he would strangle Bellatrix so that she would never torture anyone ever again. He then started to feel numb and shake.

"PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Hermione begged. Hermione stared right at Ron while being torture. She did not want Ron to watch her be killed. She was pretty positive that these were her last moments. She screamed again and knew that she could not take anymore. One more and that would be the end of her. A teardrop fell out of Hermione's eye and rolled down her cheek. She stared at Ron and he stared back. She had a final thought in her head, _I love you Ron_. Before Bellatrix sent another curse that surely would have killed her, Harry screamed "STUPEFY!" and Bellatrix flew into the wall near Hermione. Harry quickly untied Ron's hands and handed him his wand. Wormtail appeared behind them and Ron threw a stunning spell at him as well. When they turned around, Bellatrix was holding Hermione and had a knife on Hermione's neck.

"DROP YOUR WAND OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix said. Ron and Harry dropped their wands and expected Bellatrix to drop the knife. She slowly cut across Hermione's neck while she screamed again.

"NO!" Ron was going to run to them but Harry stopped him. They weren't going to get out without a fight. Bellatrix laughed as she looked at the blood on her blade. Hermione was even in more pain. The more she sobbed, the more her throat moved and the worst the pain.

Ron was desperate. He wanted so bad to kill Bellatrix and just hold Hermione in her arms. All of a sudden, they spotted Dobby on top of the chandelier that was above Bellatrix and Hermione. He seemed to be unscrewing it. Then, the chandelier fell, Bellatrix screamed, and threw Hermione towards Ron. Luckily, Hermione had just missed the chandelier falling on her and fell right into Ron's arms. Hermione could barely stand on her own, so Ron had to carry her bridal style all the way behind Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Bellatrix screamed at Dobby.

Dobby apparated next to Harry and they planned to apparated them out of there. They all took Dobby's hand and was ready to go. They all heard a _whoosh _and were off. They landed on a beach with a big thud. The exact moment when they apparated, Harry noticed that Bellatrix had thrown something in her hand, that something was her knife, and it was in Hermione's stomach.

Harry crawled to Ron who was cradling Hermione in his arms. She was crying of pain. She had been tortured and losing energy, and now she was losing lots of blood. Ron was sobbing into Hermione's chest. Hermione was pale white and began to go into shock. She was losing blood and fast. Harry looked behind them and Ron's brother Bill. Then he saw their house in the back and remembered that was where Fleur and he lived.

"What happened?" Bill said and bent down near his brother. He stared at Hermione and quickly noticed that she was pale and had a knife in her stomach. "OH MY GOODNESS. Ron come on carry her into the house, Fleur will try to heal her!" Ron did so without hesitation and they all proceeded into the house. Ron's clothes were soaked with Hermione's blood once they entered the house. Fleur quickly ran to them and asked what happened. She asked Ron and he didn't answer at first.

"Ron, tell me. The only vay I can elp her is if I know vat happened." Fleur said.

"She was tor-" Ron doesn't dare say the word. Ron could not speak and started to cry so Harry continued for him.

"She was tortured. By Bellatrix Lestrange. The Cruciatus Curse, then when we apparated here, she was stabbed with Bellatrix's knife." Harry said. He also couldn't say the word tortured himself. Knowing the fact that Hermione sacrificed herself and could have been killed really hurt him.

"Can you help her please? She's losing blood!" Ron begged. Fleur nodded her head and Ron led her to a spare bedroom upstairs. Ron laid her down on the bed and at this point, her shirt was soaked with blood and her skin was ice cold. Hermione was still shaking with shock and was still crying.

"Ron, you need to go out so Fleur can heal her." Bill told his brother.

"NO! I won't leave her, I REFUSE!" Ron said. He wasn't going to leave her side until knowing that she was going to be ok. Bill obviously saw that Ron really cared for Hermione, so he let her stay. Ron knelt by her side, while Fleur muttered some spells to help heal her wounds. He watched as her skin slowly turned back to her regular skin tone. Then Fleur lifted her shirt and pulled out the knife. She tried her best not to make it hurt, but she had to pull it out. Fleur pulled and pulled and Hermione gasped with pain. Ron sat by her side and held her while Fleur pulled out the knife. Hermione cried of pain and Ron was telling her

"Shhhh Hermione. It's ok your safe. Fleur is just pulling it out. You'll be fine. I promise." Ron said.

With a final attempt, Fleur pulled the knife out of Hermione's stomach and she screamed. Ron didn't want to see or hear Hermione's pain any longer so he decided to help Fleur. Fleur cleaned up the blood and healed her wound. Ron lifted up Hermione's sleeve and was horrified at what she saw. The word mudblood was deeply carved into her arm. Ron and Fleur both gasped when they saw the word. Ron said nothing, he just stared with shock. He could have done something to help. He shouldn't have let her get hurt. He should have been the one that was tortured. Fleur noticed that Ron was pretty silent and said "Von, are you ok?" Ron nodded and Fleur continued. She muttered another spell and it got rid of the blood, but what lay behind was the scar. The scar easily read the word mudblood.

"What, what happened? Why isn't it working?" Ron said. He expected the words would go away and it was still there.

"I on't know. I ink it vas cursed vith dark magic. I cannot get vid of it." Fleur tried everything to get rid of it but couldn't.

"NO there has to be another spell, another way. She can't be marked with this forever. It will heal right?" Ron said. Her having that mark forever will just remind her and him of what happened that night. He didn't want that for her. She had gone through enough.

"Try some dittany. Hermione has some in her bag. Try that." Ron said with desperation. Fleur grabbed her bag and said "Accio Dittany" and the medicine ended up in her hand. She put some on her arm and nothing happened. The letters were still visible.

"No no no no there has to be something else. She can't have this mark forever!" Ron screamed. Ron was crying again.

Fleur grabbed his hand and said "No Von there is nothing else. It is dark magic, it cannot ve healed." Fleur said. Ron slumped on the floor miserable. Why Hermione? It should have been him he thought.

"Most of her vounds I healed, but this von, I cannot. I'm sorry Vonald. She'll ve ok. She just needs some vest." With that, Fleur covered her with some thick blankets and left the room.

Ron got up and sat on the side of her bed. He wasn't going to leave her side. He is thankful that she's alive, but she still has wounds to heal, physical and non physical. No matter how long it took, Ron would be there because she needed him more than ever. He's always loved her, he just never said anything. But realizing that she could have been taken from him, he realizes that he loves her even more. Ron grabs a chair by the window and puts it next to the bed.

"I won't leave Hermione. I won't leave you. I promise" Ron said. He takes her hand and doesn't let go throughout the whole night and falls asleep.


	2. The Moment

"Ron? Wake up. It's morning" Ron's brother Bill said.

Ron was still holding Hermione's hand tightly, and had no intention to let go.

"Would you like something to eat?" Bill said.

"No, I'm going to stay here just in case Hermione wakes up." Ron said. Bill sighed and grabbed a chair and sat next to his brother.

"You really care for her don't you Ron?" Bill asked.

"I do. I love her. She just…" Ron was a little disappointed of what he was going to say next.

Bill continued for him "She just doesn't know yet? Ron you need to tell her sometime."

"I know I definitely will. I just don't know when to. I also don't know how she'll react. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ron said.

"I've watched you both flirt with each other for the past 7 years. I know she feels the same way about you. Just tell her." Bill said.

"I will. Yea, I was pretty stupid for not telling her sooner." Ron said.

"You're not stupid Ron and don't doubt yourself. You two are great together. I know when I told you guys that Fleur and I were getting married, you weren't so ok with it and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But Ron, if you really love someone, go for it. You never know, she might feel the same way. It'll be the best decision you'll ever make. I did, and I'm one of the happiest men in the world, well not really right now, but you know what I mean. I want the best for you Ron. I want you to have what I have, a wonderful happy marriage."

Ron finally let go of Hermione's hand and hugged his brother. He always looked up to his brothers. The words Bill gave him really helped a lot.

"Thanks Bill." Ron said.

"You're welcome. Breakfast is ready. Come down and get something to eat, you haven't eaten in a while I suppose." Bill said.

"Alright, I will" Ron said. He sunk back into the chair and looked at Hermione. She was still beautiful, even unconscious. Once she wakes up and gets better, he'll tell her how he feels. They've waited long enough. Ron wanted to tell her that he loves her and he wants to know how she feels about him. They've been quite stupid for waiting this long.

Ron sat there and stared at Hermione for a few minutes until Hermione started to stir in her sleep. Then she started to scream. Ron immediately got up and went to comfort Hermione.

"SHHH Hermione it's alright, we're safe now. You're ok." Ron said calmly while trying to stop her screams. Immediately Hermione's eye flew open and she looked around the room.

"Where am I? Where is she?" Hermione said. Hermione used the word she to refer to Bellatrix.

"Don't worry she isn't here. We're at Bill and Fleur's place. We escaped with the help of Dobby." Ron said. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't stop himself. Hermione stared back too.

She tried to get up but one little movement she groaned with pain. "No don't get up. You're still in pain and will be for a couple more days. Lie back down." Ron said. He helped her settle back on the bed. Hermione was wondering why he was being so gentle and caring. She didn't mind it though, after all she loved him. Hermione touched her sides and every move brought pain. But no pain could beat the Cruciatus Curse.

"I was so scared." Hermione said. Ron was shocked and a little happy that she wanted to talk about it. It was awful for her because she was the one that went through it, but it was great for Ron because he could help out a little.

"I was too. Extremely. I was scared that she would have just…ended you." Ron said.

"I thought so as well. Honestly, I would have rather she killed me." Hermione said.

Ron snapped and said "Hey don't say that. You should be thankful you're alive. I, I mean, everyone is glad you're alive."

Hermione then started to cry "I don't know. What I was put through will forever live in my memory forever. I don't know if I could handle that." Hermione tried her best not to cry in front of Ron. She wiped away her tears but before she could, Ron stopped her, and did it himself. Ron wiped Hermione's tears with his thumb and said "You can. You are the smartest girl I've ever known and will always know. If you can memorize five whole school books in two weeks, you can overcome this. I'll be here for you."

Ron moved closer to Hermione and they stared right into each other's eyes. "I have wanted to say this for so long Hermione, you have no idea." Ron took a moment to think before he said what he was going to say. "I love you Hermione. I've been in love with you for so long. I don't know why it took me so long to finally come to terms with it but, I think that once I realized that you could have been taken away from me forever, it made me love you even more."

Hermione didn't know whether to smile or be shocked. She has wanted to say that to Ron as well. But she was furious that he got to it first, but she was also happy because now she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

"Hearing your screams Hermione, it killed me. I wish I was the one to be tortured, not you. If only I could have gotten my hands on her, you wouldn't have been in this position." Ron continued. She never knew Ron cared so much. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said "You should NEVER blame yourself Ronald. What happened to me, happened to many other people." Hermione said.

"Yes but it happened to you Hermione. You didn't deserve it. I'll kill that evil little witch if it's the last thing I do." Ron said while gritting his teeth. Hermione pulled his hand which brought him closer to her.

"I don't want you to. If you do, she'll hurt you. Please, promise me that you won't go and do that?" Hermione asked.

"Ok. I promise, or at least I'll try. Anyways, since you know how I feel about you, do you….love me back? I'll understand if you don't and—" Before Ron could finish, Hermione slowly pulled him closer and they were soon inches away from each other. This was the moment. Their lips could easily embrace and they could finally finish off what's been building up for years. Hermione could hear Ron's heavy silent breathing and she swore she could hear her own heart beating. Was she nervous or was she just shocked that they were both actually in that moment?

Ron grabbed her chin and pulled her soft luscious lips towards his. The kiss was filled with such passion and affection. Ron slowly and deeply continued to kiss Hermione and hen he slowly grabbed her back which pulled her right against his chest. They had both waited and wanted this moment to come for so long and now it was happening. He pulled away and they both caught their breathe.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other deeply and Ron said "So is that a yes?" Hermione laughed and put her hand behind Ron's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

This moment had been building up for so long and now, it was the perfect ending. Their lips fit each other's perfectly. Their love was perfect and they were perfect for each other. And no one could ever take that away from them.


End file.
